The Forest Maiden
by Unedited Creativity
Summary: A Brothers Grimm fairy tale style tale of the lovely forest maiden Giselle and her noble prince. Giselle and Edward K plus due to some unpleasant gore.


**The Forest Maiden**

**Notes: **I'm a fan of classic Brothers Grimm fairy tales. In this story, a classic fairy tale is made of the lovely forest maid Giselle with her brave sweetheart being none other than Prince Edward. Now, I'm writing it to be as a classic fairy tale would so do not be surprised by gore. That was pretty common in the original versions of most stories. (Particularly in the case of Cinderella.) I must give credit to xxx Queen of Slayers xxx for she also wrote a fairy tale style Edward and Giselle story. Although hers is more what people commonly think of when they think of fairy tales while mine is more stylized in the classic Grimm fairy tales fashion.

*

Once upon a time there was a woodsman and his wife. For so long they prayed for a child and finally the woodsman's good wife gave birth to a girl. Her name was Giselle. She grew into a woman far more beautiful than the glowing aurora and with a voice far sweeter than the finest bell. But sadly Giselle's kind parents were taken by illness on her sixteenth birthday. She was so sad and lonely…

Soon Giselle's loneliness was eased when she made friends with the creatures of the forest. They came from near and far to sit on her windowsill and listen to her glorious voice. Still, Giselle's heart pined. She dreamed of one day meeting her prince with whom she would share the greatest thing of all: true love's kiss. His image was so burned into her heart that she made a mannequin of him that she may forever remember her true love's handsome face.

Not far from Giselle's forest was a castle, which was ruled by a wicked queen. The queen ruled the whole land and would until her stepson, the prince, married. The queen dreaded that day and had her loyal servant keep him busy with slaying trolls all across the land.

One day while pursuing a troll, the prince came to the great forest. He defeated the troll handily but soon became distracted by the sound of beautiful singing. He swiftly mounted his horse and rode toward the enchanting melody. The servant could not let him find the girl and released the troll from its binds. The beast began to follow the sound as well as it loved the taste of young maids. The prince swore to save the maiden from the evil troll.

Alas, the troll reached the cottage before the prince. The monster attempted to abduct the girl from her home but Giselle swiftly climbed on to her roof and then up into the trees. The troll attempted to pursue but his weight proved too great and they both fell to the ground. The troll fell on to the maiden's cottage and its heart was impaled upon a rafter, killing it. Fair Giselle, however, fell into the arms of her noble prince. His face was just like in her dreams. He took her away to his castle announcing that they were to be wed at dawn.

Sadly luck was not on the couple's side. The evil queen had watched it all using her crystal ball. She swore to get rid of the wretched girl. On the morning of the wedding, the queen made herself up as an old beggar woman and stopped the bride on her way into the church. The queen, in the most innocent old woman voice she could muster, offered Giselle a beautiful apple as a humble wedding gift. Giselle graciously accepted it. While she had intended to save it for later, the color and scent were too much and Giselle took a bite. Alas, it was no ordinary apple. It was a poison apple! Giselle fell to the floor pale and still.

The kind forest animals, who had seen the whole thing, took Giselle's body away and rested it in a beautiful flowerbed that bathed in the warm sun. Even without life, her body was so radiant that no one dared to bury it. Soon Giselle's heart-broken prince arrived and gazed mournfully at her fair visage. With tears in his eyes he gently kissed her rosy lips goodbye. To his surprise the color returned her face and she slowly opened her eyes as if waking from a long sleep. The kiss of true love had restored her life. He picked her up into his arms and took her back to the castle.

Another wedding was arranged in the morning and when the queen attempted to interfere the forest birds put out her eyes and the forest rodents chewed off her flesh. The prince and Giselle married and were crowned the king and queen of the land. And so they lived happily ever after.

The End

*

**End Notes: **I hope you enjoyed it. I intentionally made it a little generic, as that is the way of most fairy tales. I also used the idea of reoccurring themes in fairy tales and the fact that Giselle is based off of Snow White. Many fairy tales have a lot of things in common. In fact, there is a story called Snow White & Briar Rose, which has nothing to do with the Seven Dwarfs story or Sleeping Beauty. I also intentionally only gave the heroine a name. This is because a lot of fairy tales do that. Snow White's prince and stepmother never had names, nor did Cinderella's. I hope you enjoyed it. I will likely be writing more Edward and Giselle stories in the near future.


End file.
